


Merry Christmas

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric doesn't really want to celebrate Christmas this year, but Damon doesn't wanna spend it without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

“Look, Damon, with everything that's been going on lately, I just don't really feel like celebrating Christmas.“ That was what Alaric said, when Damon called him. Somehow this made Damon a little bit sad. Not that he doesn't understand where Alaric is coming from, things had been really tough lately – but then again, had they ever not been?, but maybe that is why, Damon thinks. Spending Christmas with Alaric, someone he considered to be his family, would make all of this a little better. Or maybe it wouldn't. Who knew. Anyways, he is now driving over to Alaric's place. He gets out off the car and goes into Alaric's flat, carrying a box with him. He enters his flat and starts putting up Christmas decorations. He is singing some stupid Christmas tune, as the door opens again and Alaric enters his flat as well. He sees Damon and all the decorations and sighs. “Didn't I tell you, I don't want to celebrate Christmas this year?“, he asks and Damon nods.“Yep, you did. But, as you can see, I didn't listen.“ “As usual“, Alaric says and sighs again. “Damon, I-“  
“I know, I know. I – I just wanted to spend Christmas with family, I guess“, Damon says and half smiles. Alaric hesitates a moment, but nods then.

Shortly after that, they are sitting on the couch, watching some Disney movie – Alaric is surprised, as he sees Damon's movie choice, to say the least - and drinking whiskey. They don't talk about all the problems they have to deal with at the moment, both of them just want to get a break from everything. And after a while, Alaric realizes, he is actually happy, that Damon decided to come over. This is nice. Alaric looks at his friend and wonders, for the millionth time, if he is thinking the same thing. Damon looks handsome in his black shirt and Alaric has been wondering for way too long now, what it would feel like to kiss him. This probably isn't true love, he isn't sure. Of course, he does love Damon, has loved him for quite some time now, as a friend. He doesn't know, when that changed. Or if it even did and this is just loneliness. But he doesn't think, that this even does matter. If he has learned one thing, in his life so far, it is, how fast life can be over. Life is too short for regrets.

So he leans over and kisses Damon, expecting him to ask him, if he was that drunk or something. But surprisingly Damon returns the kiss and there are Damon's lips against his and Alaric's hands in Damon's hair and he really hopes this moment will never end. They keep on kissing for quite some time, but unfortunately it does end at some point. Damon looks at him, a smug grin on his face.  
“Merry Christmas“, he says, takes Alaric by the hand and they move to Alaric's bedroom, undressing each other on the way.

It's late in the night, the lie in bed together, naked, cuddling with each other and Alaric kisses Damon on the forehead. The vampire is almost about to fall asleep as he mumbles: “Love you.“ Alaric looks at him, kind of surprised, but says:“Love you too.“ and pulls Damon a little bit closer. He still doesn't know, what this is or if it is going to last. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is, that this, right now, is good. And he couldn't be happier.


End file.
